


Mother Knows Best

by MichellesPenScratchz



Series: Scattershots [12]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichellesPenScratchz/pseuds/MichellesPenScratchz
Summary: Vallory knew about Fiona and Sasha, but didn't bother telling August.
Relationships: Vallory & August
Series: Scattershots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951531
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Mother Knows Best

“Wipe that stupid look off your face, August. You’re a grown man, not some brat who dropped his sweets,” Vallory spat as they left Old Haven.

August turned to the rolling Pandora scenery and mumbled something.

“What? Speak up, for God’s sake.”

“You. Knew. Who. They. Were,” August enunciated through clenched teeth. “Shouldn’t I have known my…she wasn’t for real?”

Vallory could hit him again, for all he cared. He expected that. He preferred it, even, over what she had to say.

“It should have been obvious she used you. What did you think _you_ had to offer her?”


End file.
